darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Malignius Mortifer
Malignius Mortifer is a necromancer just north of Port Sarim. He has 4 apprentice wizards, one for each of the traditional elements: an air wizard, a water wizard, an earth wizard, and a fire wizard, all of these wizards are different levels. The air wizard being level 24, the water wizard being level 28, the earth wizard being level 32, and the fire wizard being level 36. Mortifer will often try to raise the dead, but sometimes fails and creates fungus. He never summons fungus twice in a row. Occasionally, he will summon a skeleton, skeleton mage, zombie or a ghost. They will follow Mortifer if the necromancy is successful. Mortifer has no purpose for non-members, except that if a player annoys him, he will cast a spell, unblockable by the best Magical protection or even by the Protect from Magic prayer, to temporarily transform the player into a mushroom. He takes part in the Swan Song and A Fairy Tale Part I quests. Mortifer calls himself a 'great practitioner' and a 'master' of the magic arts, he once triumphed over Tanglefoot, and is known to the Dark Wizard Zandar Horfyre. Mortifier also possesses knowledge of the Nature Spirit. After the Swan Song quest, he will give bone seeds if the player has a pot with a pot lid. After the A Fairy Tale part I quest, he will return the magical secateurs for if the player has lost them. On another note, when he casts his spells, he speaks Latin, saying such things as Da Mihi Potentia and Veni, Cohortes Malefici. If you speak to him after you have completed the Abyss miniquest, he will let on that he is a follower of Zamorak and he will tell you about the burning of the Wizards' Tower. Given that he knows about what you did for the ZMI, he is probably a member of that organisation himself. Malignius is one of the few NPCs that can summon creatures, though if you speak to him about it, he will tell you that necromancy has nothing to do with Summoning. He also mentions that Wizard Grayzag (summons Imps), Invrigar the Necromancer (at the Necromancer Tower), Sithik Ints (from the quest Zogre Flesh Eaters) and Melzar the Mad (in Melzar's Maze; necromancy drove him mad) are, or were, necromancers. Apparently, he had "a slight accident involving a bottle of Super-Ultra-Flora-Growth-Potion" which resulted in the creation of the Giant mole. Dialogue Trivia * According to Postbag From the Hedge, Malignius has anger issues. * Malignius Mortifer is Latin for Deadly Wickedness. * When you talk to him with an item aligned to Saradomin, Guthix or Zamorak and ask him if necromancy is similar to summoning, he will answer back with different responses: ** Saradomin: "Saradominist Fool! You will get no secrets from me!" ** Zamorak: "Although I note your respects for our Lord Zamorak, I am afraid the subtle secrets of necromancy must remain beyond your grasp." ** Guthix: "Deluded lover of Guthix, you will get no secrets from me!" *** Note: This works even with void knight armour, as the Void Knights are followers of Guthix. ** If you don't wear anything aligned to them, he says: "The obscure magical art of necromancy has nothing to do with Summoning." and he explains why. * He will refuse to give you bone seeds if you have an item of Saradomin worn or in the inventory. * At one time, players who were fast clickers were able to teleport before being turned into a mushroom. Said players would proceed to arrive at their destination and become a mushroom for several seconds. fi:Malignius Mortifer Category:Quest NPCs Category:Zamorakians Category:Necromancers